What if?
by HK-Revan
Summary: Anakin was taken to be a Sith. He was found by Yoda. An unlikely pairing of two unlikely people will shake the universe. Alternate Universe of TPM
1. Chapter 1

What if

Summary: Anakin is said to have great power. He also became a Jedi. What if he was taken as a child. The Sith wanted him  
to become the greastes Sith Lord ever. However they have a problem. Anakin doesn't have power. He is weak and clumsy.  
He isn't a great Sith, he is a child with no control.

It is in a Jedi that he learns how to live.

But the dark doesn't want to let go, not without a fight.

Dislcaimer: Me own nothing.

TPM timeline

Lord Maul walked in the Naboo castle trailed by a small shadow. His young apprentice Vader was with him for a lesson.  
Maul's master wanted Vader to vitness the death of Jedi. He thought that this should get into Vader's thick skull and change him.Torture didn't seem to work on Vader. He seemed like rubber, everything seems to bounce right off him.

Vader seemed to be able to absorb what is thrown at him and not be hurt. He wasn't emotionally unstable or insane.  
He was just a boy. A seemly annoying boy who was suppose to be the next great Sith Lord.

Truth be told Maul would rather battle a legion of Jedi than teach the boy. The boy was clumsy. He was beyond clumsy.  
He couldn't even walk without tripping over anything. The only thing that stopped Maul from killing the boy was the threating look in his master's eyes. The boy was supposed to be very strong in the force and yet he couldn't even lift a feather. His fighting skills were medicore at best and that is due to extensively training. He seemed retarded.

Vader didn't have friends. Vader wasn't loyal to anyone. He was a loner. As a young sith in training he couldn't afford to have friends,or to be loyal. It was the one thing that Vader actually got right.

Vader's only worth was that he was the fortold Chosen One.He had no father. He was a being created by the Force. It was his only worth of yet. If he doesn't get any better at anything he would be disposed of. It would be a waste of a tool.

Now Maul and Vader were on Naboo after Maul's failed attempt on Tattoine. They would get them here and force the queen to sign the treaty.

"Come."

Vader walked behind him. He was small for a nine year old boy. His sandy yellow hair was cropped short. He had tattoos done on one side of his face and right arm. They weren't extensive like Maul's but had wavy lines. They were a dark blue, contrasting his pale face. Once his apprenticeship was over, he too would have a mirad of tattoos. His eyes were bright with wonder. They had no fear or anger just a child's curiosity. He retained that and kept it with him like a treasure. There were few things in life that he treasured.

Maul waited in front of the door. He could feel the two...no three Jedi. Damn, they must've brought reinforcements. At last he could test the boy's skills. Maybe in a death and life situation Vader would treasure his life above others and strike the Jedi down. Once Vader felt the intense thrill of killing he would be a true Sith.

He turned to his apprentice. "Boy, you take one Jedi. I'll take the other two."

Vader nodded, wisely keeping his mouth shut. Only speak when the master wants you to speak.

Maul waited for the door to open. Soon, he would have his revenge.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

This was a bit of a plot bunny. I want to see if anyone is interested in it. If you are please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Yoda walked or in Yoda's case hobbled through the hanger. Their mission was to stop the Trade Federation from overtaking Naboo. Plo Koon came along as well and was assisting the fighter pilots in defeating the droid ships. Plo was in space having a dog fight with the droid fighters. It was decided that this matter was very important and warrented the eye of two Jedi Council Members.

They all felt the evil presences at the end of the hanger. The door slid open and two figures greeted them. One was familiar to the Master and Padawan pair the other was a mystery. It was a child. A boy, possibly an apprentice. The two were dressed in black and hidden in shadow.

"We'll take it from here." Ordered Qui-Gon. It was imperative that the mission succeded. The Queen nodded and directed her group to another way. The tall figure removed his cloak and activated his lightsaber. It was a double bladed one with two red blades. The smaller one removed his cloak as well and actived his smaller red blade.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed suit. Yoda leaned on his grimer stick and did not activate his lightsaber. He believed his job did need from him to draw his weopen. They had a short conversation with telepathy that ended with the Qui-Gon and his padawan to engage the tall one and have Yoda take care of the younger one. Once Yoda was finished with his opponent then he would catch up and help Qui-Gon. It was much easier for a Jedi pair to fight the tall figure since they have worked together for some time and knows each other's moves.

Without a word the two Jedi leapt at Maul and started attacking him. Yoda walked towards the boy slowly. He tried to appear as unthreatening as possible. The boy in turn backed away, leading their fight somewhere else. They kept this up until they were in the corriders amid charred droids. It was then did the boy attack. The boy attacked clumsily. His moves were unrefined. A Jedi youngling his age was better than this boy was. Yoda used his grimer stick in battle, easily knocking the boy's lightsaber away. The boy had no fear in his eyes just acceptance. It almost unnerved the aged master in how accepting the boy was in defeat. It was as if the boy wanted to die. However Yoda was not one to kill children. Yoda used the force to bend some metal rods to confine the boy to the wall. He then took the time to scan the boy. Eyes widened in alarm when he felt the massive force presence. Never had he felt such a strong presnce.

"Name have you?" Yoda asked intrigued.

The boy didn't respond. He stopped struggling with his bonds and just sat there silently. Yoda was most concerned. He had a soft spot for younglings and to see this one so listless and without joy pained him. He force called the boy's lightsaber and attached it to his belt. Then he went off to help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The security people in the palace should be able to confine the young boy. It puzzled Yoda why the boy didin't use force powers. He obviously had power. Perhaps he wasn't trained that well.

Yoda came upon the fight and dropped in. Obi-Wan was a few catwalks under the one his master was one. Yoda landed on the catwalk and foce pushed the Sith. With his intervention Obi-Wan was able to get back onto the catwalk and into safety. Together the three Jedi attacked and soundly defeated the Sith. Qui-Gon took one hand and Obi-Wan choped off the other arm. Yoda then force pulled the lightsaber away from the Sith. They had defeated him with minimal loos of life and injury.

"Defeated you are. Resist you should not." Said Yoda.

The Sith growled and despite his injuries leapt at Yoda. In one quick slash the body fell, his head tumbling off the catwalk. Yoda turned his lightsaber off and reattached it to his belt. His move was so fast none of the other Jedi saw it.

Obi-Wan relaxed and he too turned his lightsaber off. "Master thank the Force you arrived."

Qui-Gon meanwhile checked the body for any type of identification. He found some datapads that were encrypted. When they return to the temple they will have some Jedi unencrypt the files.

A voice crackled through the comlink.. "This is Master Plo Koon, we're destroyed the control ship."

Yoda acknowleged it. "Done on this end we are."

Qui-Gon noticed that Yoda had another lightsaber with him. He remebered about the boy. "Master Yoda what the boy?"

Yoda nodded. "Confine him I did. Pick him up we should."

The other two Jedi nodded. They followed Yoda to the corrider where the boy was trapped. The boy was still there. It appeared he didn't even try to escape. Dull blue eyes looked at them and then looked away.

"Sleep you should." Intoned Yoda subtly using the Force to make the boy fall asleep. Qui-Gon then picked the boy up and cradled him in his massive arms.

"We should have a Jedi look over him and once we're in the temple decide what we should do with him." Murmered Qui-Gon.

"Interesting this new development. If Sith we called was master then apprentive this boy is. Yet, unskilled he is." Yoda told the other Jedi about the fight and how easy it was to disarm the boy.

"Do you think this a trap?" Questioned Obi-Wan.

"Hm." Hummed Yoda. "Feel I do, too easy this is."

The Jedi looked at each other. Yes it did seem far too easy. However it was good that this matter was ended without much death. Once Master Plo Koon landed and this whole matter resolved with the Trade Federation then they will contemplate the boy. He was a mystery and enigma.


	3. Chapter 3

The invasion was over. The Trade Federation was defeated. The Viceroy spilled and told everything. Apparently someone was pulling his strings.

The boy was sedated and transported to the temple. There the healers will give him a full exam. A few forensic specialists will check his clothes to see if they can infer where the boy came from.

The ceremony was festive. Everyone came to celebrate the defeat of the Trade Federation and the freedom of the Naboo. Relations between the Naboo and Gungans were taking a positive turn. The whole Jedi Council came to show their support of such union. After the ceremony Master Qui-Gon approached the council. He gave his report to the council.

He wanted to nominate his padawan for the Knight Trials. The council approved and when they returned to the temple Obi-Wan will take the trials with this years group.

The Sith's body was studied. The ship was found and the database was being decrypted by technicians. The datapads were also being decrypted. It was a good ending for this mission. Now there was proof of the Sith's return. This was not good for they weren't sure if the Sith that was killed was the Master.

When they returned a council meeting was held. The head healer wanted to give the council her report of the boy.

"Masters I have some interesting news."

The head healer appeared a bit apprehensive. She held the datapad in her hand.

"He isn't in the Republic database so we believe he was born outside of Republic influence. He had a slave chip embedded bellow his ribs and we removed it. We believe it was a tracking device. We have yet to know where it was manufactured." She paused."When we did the blood test there was an interesting discovery. He has the highest midiclorian count to date."

Yoda nodded. "Make sense it does. Strong he is in the Force. Interesting it is that not use the Force."

"Yes. He isn't speaking to anyone and is just sitting there. We don't know what to do." She was worried, her face was slightly strained.

"We cannot risk having the younglings come near him. Perhaps one of use should approach him?" Mace concluded, his stern eyes growing sterner.

"Do it I will." Yoda announced. "Curious I am. Interested I am in his wellbeing."

Mace nodded. "Very well. Meeting adjourned."

kkkkkkkkkkk

Kinda short...sorry.

The next chapter is going to be longer!!!

Just wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoda hobbled to the hospital wing. His mind was open to the Force, asking for guidance. In his long years of living he had meet many children broken by trauma. He wondered what happened to this boy that would make him so tacit. His heart was broken by the sad sight. He was determined to help the child. In turn, perhaps they can get information about the Sith.

He entered the room, nodding his head at the guards. It was a precaution due to the high risk the boy presented. The knights nodded back. The first thing to great Yoda's eyes was the strong force aura that sat on the bed. The boy was sitting on the crisp clean sheets his back facing the door. Yoda hopped on the bed and rested on the sheets. He placed his grimer stick on the floor. He then placed his lightsaber on the table. This served two purposes. One it showed he wasn't armed and two it wouldn't be in the way.

"Well are you?"

The boy turned. His dark clothes were replaced with the light soft beige robes typical of younglings. He was given a full bill of health. He had a few scars on his back. Other than the listlessness that he displayed he seemed normal.

His soft chubby face was tanned. He had short cropped hair that slightly shadowed his forehead. It was a crew cut style that was easy to take care. His eyes were bright, reflecting the lights eerily. His face was relaxed; the tattoo on his face seemed less menacing in the light.

His posture stiffened then relaxed. He gazed at Yoda. There was no fear, no unwanted emotion. To Yoda this chilled him to the bone. This boy was a prime example of what Jedi was suppose to be, emotionless.

"Warms my heart it does that well you are." Yoda continued. He was unperturbed by the silence.

"Like Coursant you do?" It was small talk. It may not have meant much but it works. Many times he found that the children wanted someone to talk to them, someone to listen.

"Dislike it I do. Too loud it is. Love the trees and grass I do." Yoda chuckled to himself. "Know not why Jedi Temple here. Perhaps view beautiful."

"Wonder I do, why so quiet?" He did not risk probing the boy's mind. That may make things worse than they already are.

"Why don't you kill me? I'm a Sith, isn't it your duty to kill Sith?" The boy's voice was devoid of anger or fear. There was a scary seriousness that was in his voice. He was too young to accept his death so readily.

"Youngling you are. Killer of children we are not." Yoda said sternly, his big eyes dimmed slightly. His heart felt heavy. Many people do not know of the Jedi and assume many things. One of the more ridiculous theories was that Jedi eat children.

"But I deserve it!" The loud outburst surprised Yoda as much as it did the boy. The boy's aura shifted and flamed. It caused a slight ripple affect in the Force.

"Why?" Yoda's voice was full of concern. His voice was soft. "Do anything to deserve death did you?"

The boy fell quiet. There was a growing conflict in those blue eyes. Now his aura was writhing. This was important.

"I-"


	5. Chapter 5

The boy scrunched his face up. His lips trembled and his eyes misted up. His emotionless demeanor changed to that of sorrow. There was a tinge of disgust and hate. His body shuddered and stared out into space. Yoda waited patiently. Rushing would only make the child close up again.

The boy sniffled. He breathed in deep and hiccupped. His hands clenched the sheets. His thoughts were in conflict.

"I did something bad." His voice was soft. His eyes were downcast and his head hung with shame.

Yoda placed a clawed paw on the boy's back and rubbed slowly. Tears threatened to spill over anguished eyes.

"I killed mom." Those three words opened the flood gates of emotion. The boy sobbed and held onto Yoda. Half of the mystery was solved; killing one's mother would silence anyone. The other part of the mystery was still unsolved.

"Shoulder I can be for you." Whispered Yoda to the sobbing child. The boy clung onto Yoda harder and hiccupped. Hot tears splashed onto Yoda's clothes but he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The mantra was spoken over and over.

"Worry not young one. Worry not." Yoda reassured the child. He continued to rub his back.

The boy nodded. Wet tears trickled down his face. He unattached himself from Yoda and wiped his face with his arm sleeves.

"Stay here. Be back I will." Yoda summoned his lightsaber. The boy flinched slightly but didn't move. Yoda then called his grimer stick to himself. He then placed the stick in the boy's hands.

"Hold this. Treasure this I do. Keep it safe you will." He closed the boy's hand around the stick. The boy was surprised.

"I….Why?" The question spilled out. The boy held the stick in his hands.

"Trust in you I do." Yoda did have faith the boy. The Force resonated in him and the dark side had yet to claim his heart. This child was not lost to Jedi.

The boy's eyes were bright. There was hope in there. The dark cloud that veiled his eyes was gone. Those eyes were emotional; those eyes were not meant to be icy. There was an absence of love and affection in those eyes. Yoda was determined to help the boy.

Yoda walked towards the door.

"Wait." Yoda turned to face the boy. The boy looked a bit apprehensive. "You asked me my name. You didn't tell me yours."

Yoda blinked big eyes. He laughed softly to himself. "Forgetful I am getting. Yoda my name is."

The boy smiled. It was a true smile that shone like the sun. "I'm Anakin."

"Good to meet you, Anakin." Yoda smiled and hobbled out of the door. He had a good feeling about this child. All that is left is to help the child recover and rebuild.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I'm sorry about my chapters being so short. I'll make them longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoda hobbled to the council room. It took a bit longer to walk to the council room due to his hover chair being in the repair shop. When he entered he saw that all were busy. Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice Obi-Wan were waiting in the center of the chamber.

All stopped what they were doing and placed their things in their chair's pocket, or in the Qui-Gon's case, in his utility belt. Eyebrows were raised when they noticed Yoda was missing his infamous walking stick. He went everywhere with his stick, even went as far was naming it. No one dared mention the attachment rule to Yoda due to the fact that it was often ignored. Or the fact that Yoda would hit you with said stick.

Yoda climbed into his chair and settled himself into it. The soft red plush chair instantly grooved into the shape of his bottom. After hundreds of years sitting in the same chair, it remembered the shape of Yoda's small butt. For Yoda's health a pocket could not be built into the chair. After all, any object would be jutting out vertically, spelling doom for any who dared sit on the chair. Council chairs are very comfortable, another reason why council members like to have long meetings.

"Have news I do." He announced, his throaty voice resounding in the chamber.

The masters looked at Yoda, eagerly waiting for his news.

"Anakin his name is. A boy he is. A danger he is not." He wiggled subtly in his chair, relaxing slightly.

"You got all of that from one meeting?" There was a touch of disbelief in Plo's voice.

"Master Yoda is known for his ability to bond with children." Voiced Depa, with a soft murmur.

Mace nodded. "I agree with your assessments. Do you wish for anyone else to approach him?"

Yoda shook his head. "Not yet. Important this stage is; need him to open up I do."

Mace leaned back in his chair. "Very well, I trust you can handle this yourself."

Yoda nodded.

"On to other business, Qui-Gon has something he wishes to share with us."

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "I believe the boy is a vergence in the Force."

The other council members nodded in agreement. They felt his Force Aura when he entered the building. It was like looking at a supernova on a starless night.

"I think he is the Chosen One." Stated Qui-Gon to the assembled group.

The council looked at Qui-Gon. They agreed with his assessment. The boy had enough power and the DNA to back his statement. While most people have genes from a father and mother, his genes were entirely made up from his mother and a foreign gene that couldn't identify yet.

"What do you plan to do, Qui-Gon?" Asked Master Plo Koon, his mask muffling his voice.

Qui-Gon was taken aback. He expected to be fought in the issue or rebuked. He was momentarily speechless. After he gathered his thoughts together he spoke again.

"I wish to train him." He announced to the gathered masters. This time he got a reaction.

Various council members frowned and visibly moved in their seats. Mace leaned back; his dark eyes pierced Qui-Gon. He said nothing, but his eyes said everything. Qui-Gon's long time friend was aghast at Qui-Gon and a bit shocked. His lips were a bit thinned out and his fingers were knitted together. He visible disapproved of Qui-Gon's statement.

"Have a padawan you do already, Qui-Gon." Pointed out Yoda, his big eyes narrowed at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan shuffled a bit in apprehension behind his master, he was a bit intimidated to be on the receiving end of piercing, yet sympathetic eyes.

"He will soon be knighted." Qui-Gon pointed out stubbornly. His arms were crossed and his feet resolutely embedded on the floor. He was not ready to move.

Obi-Wan stepped forward," I am ready for the trials." His eyes were worried, and a bit pained. He did not like being abandoned by his master, even if it wasn't intentional. His master was like that, always moving from one pathetic life form to another.

"Hmmm," Yoda murmured. Yoda had his eyes closed and his hands on his knees. He was in a meditative state, asking the Force for some advice. Mace looked at his shorted colleague with interest. Yoda was good at solving disputes in the temple and crisis during missions.

"Do you have an idea, Master Yoda?" Asked Depa with interested, her throaty voice traveled in the small chamber.

"Meet him you should, see if he likes you first," Yoda said calmly. "Important it is that acceptance on both sides."

Mace nodded in agreement. "Yes, Qui-Gon, you should meet the boy first."

Qui-Gon nodded and swept away. His padawan hurried after him. When they left the masters looked at each other worried.

"Qui-Gon means well, he really does." Said Master Adi, her eyes alighted with concern.

"True," murmured Yaddle. "However ignoring his padawan he was."

The other masters nodded in agreement. They noticed that as well.

"How do you think the child will react?" Asked the Ki-Adi Mundi, his head grew more wrinkles.

"Already been used he had, not wish to be used again I think not," Said Yoda cryptically.

The other masters were confused at his statement. They looked at Yoda with questions in their eyes but Yoda didn't elaborate.

"We should adjourn." Advised Mace, his dark robes rustling in his movement. "We will reconvene later." He looked at his fellow Jedi.

"Objections?"

There were none. The council members stood and went their separate ways.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yoda first went to retrieve his hover chair. While he liked the exercise, his bones and joints were growing older. Then he went to the Master-Padawan quarters. He waited patiently for Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon appeared and bowed to Yoda.

"Your padawan?" Asked Yoda curiously from his hover chair.

"He is studying," answered Qui-Gon briskly. He appeared anxiously to go to meet Anakin.

Yoda nodded. "Going, we are." He maneuvered his control on his chair and shot off to the hospital wing. Qui-Gon followed, his long legs covering huge distances very quickly.

After a short time later, they arrived. The pair of knights nodded at them.

Yoda got off his hover chair and waddled in the room. Qui-Gon followed at a subdued pace, but was radiating excitement. When they entered, both could feel a strong aura on the bed.

Anakin sat on the bed; his hands clutching the grimer stick protectively. His pensive face made him look older than his age. When he caught sight of Yoda's long green ears he brightened up. He moved to get off the table but then caught sight of Qui-Gon's enormous frame. Anakin froze on the bed, his eyes alighted with fear.

"Worry not young one, in danger you are not." Assured Yoda, who already placed his lightsaber on the table. Qui-Gon took the hint and placed his lightsaber on the table as well.

Anakin frowned and bit his lip, but said nothing. However, whenever Qui-Gon moved forward, Anakin would move back. After a few minutes of useless shuffling, Qui-Gon stopped moving.

Yoda gestured at Qui-Gon. "Fellow Jedi he is, wished to meet you he did."

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. What is yours?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin warmly.

Anakin looked at Yoda. Yoda nodded his head. Anakin back looked at Qui-Gon.

"I'm Anakin," he said, his accent showing slightly. His small hands whitened slightly, as he gripped the stick.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'm pleased to meet you." Qui-Gon extended his hand in a handshake, he withdrew when Anakin recoiled from his hand.

They were getting nowhere. Anakin wasn't talkative, and Qui-Gon didn't know what to do. There was an awkward silence.

Thankfully Yoda broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Took good care of my grimer stick you did." Stated Yoda with a smile.

Anakin smiled slightly, not a true smile. He took the stick and held it out for Yoda to take. Yoda took his stick and leaned heavily on it.

"Thank you Anakin, relieved I am to have my stick back." Yoda thumped his stick on the ground several times.

Qui-Gon was a bit envious in how easily Yoda and Anakin interacted. He wanted to help.

So he swiftly walked over to Anakin and decided to help him get down from the bed.

It was a mistake, a grave error that should not have occurred. When Qui-Gon's weathered hands grabbed Anakin, his skin came in contact with Anakin's. Anakin's dim eyes clarified for a single heartbreaking second.

His sky blue eyes was alight with fear and a touch of anger, but mostly fear.

"No!" Anakin shouted. His loud exclamation surprised both Yoda and Qui-Gon. His aura flamed and extended, shaking a few objects.

"No!, I don't want…" Anakin was struggling, his fist futilely pummeling Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon held onto Anakin, completely mystified on what was happening.

"I don't want to be your Chosen One!" Shouted Anakin, his eyes tearing up, his soft chubby cheeks red with exertion.


	7. Chapter 7

Qui-Gon, in shock, nearly dropped Anakin. Yoda motioned for Qui-Gon to place Anakin on the bed and to back away. Anakin lied on the bed, trembling.

Qui-Gon hurried out of the room, his face betraying the dismay he felt over the reaction. He did not understand why the child reacted so violently to him.

Anakin stopped muttering to himself when Qui-Gon released him. He didn't move from his position.

Yoda crept closer to Anakin. He was concerned in Anakin's reaction to Qui-Gon. He was also sure that Anakin did not know that Qui-Gon thought Anakin was the Chosen One.

"Well are you?" Yoda asked softly to Anakin, his scratchy voice softened.

Anakin sniffled but nodded. He was calming down in the presence of Yoda. To him, Yoda made him feel safe.

"They always say I will be there Chosen One. I don't want to be their Chosen One. The big man wanted me to be their Chosen One," He whispered.

"Who is they?" Asked Yoda intrigued.

"Them, they wanted me to be their weapon, their tool." Anakin turned big blue eyes at Yoda's big green ones. "They said other things, bad things, and …they want me to do the bad things."

He wrapped his thin arms around his legs, curling up slightly in a fetal position.

Yoda sat next to Anakin, his ears drooping slightly.

"Perhaps, need different environment you do. Need not the sterile smell of medicine but the smell trees and earth." Yoda said, his eyes lighting up in thought.

Yoda hummed to himself. "When ready you are, listen I will."

"I would like that." Anakin said softly. "It's too cold here."

"Good, need a ship we do." Yoda slid off the bed and retrieved his things. "Stay here, be back I will."

From there, Yoda bought asked an old friend to borrow a ship. Then he got some clothes for Anakin, and finally he wrote up a note in the datapad and left it in his council seat. It detailed what they were doing but not where they were going.

Needless to say, the council members were shocked. They were not able to say a single thing about Yoda's unexpected departure.  
They looked at each other in dismay.

Mace spoke first. "This is unexpected."

The council murmured in agreement.

"Yes, believe I do that attached to Anakin he is." Said Yaddle, her elongated ears twitching.

"What should we do?" Asked Plo Koon, slowly sitting down on his plush chair.

"Wait for him to come back with the boy." Muttered Adi-Galia, as she followed Plo's actions.

"Yes, that seems to the best option other than alerting everyone that we lost Master Yoda." Murmured Ki-Adi dryly, sitting down promptly. "He shielded his presence from us, I do believe that he wants some alone time with Anakin."

"Very well, let us move onto other matters." Intoned Mace, intense eyes staring at his fellow councilors.

They all nodded in agreement.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Qui-Gon hurried back to his room. As he walked there he realized that he was the problem. He was so caught up in the prophecy he forgot his own padawan. He forgot about the young man he was suppose to teach and help to pass the trail. What a fool he had been.

Undoubtedly the child had picked up on his thoughts and was horrified at being thought as only a means to an end.

He entered the code and walked in. His padawan was reading a datapad. Obi-Wan looked up and it pained Qui-Gon to see a bit of abandonment in those blue-green eyes.

Qui-Gon walked towards his padawan. "So, need any help?"

Obi-Wan remained silent. A flood of joy leaped into Qui-Gon's chest when he saw his padawan nod slowly.

"Yeah," Obi-Wan said softly. He was a bit mad that his long time master just left him for a mysterious boy.

Qui-Gon sat down next to his padawan and peered at the datapad. They were mending bridges, one moment at a time.

"Master?" Asked Obi-Wan suddenly.

"Hm?" Answered Qui-Gon.

"Where's your lightsaber?"

Qui-Gon blinked, patted his belt and then blanched. "Oops."

Obi-Wan laughed and proceeded to tease his master. "Your weapon is your life master."

"So it is." Said Qui-Gon with a grin. The two shared a laugh.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Anakin sat in the co-pilots seat, his eyes looking at all the buttons. His clothes were clean and new. It was very different from his hospital garments. He liked it.

"Where are we going?" He asked Yoda, excitement growing in his voice.

"Allow the Force to direct us we will." Yoda answered calmly, his clawed hands piloting the ship.

"What'a mean?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Put in random numbers, enter random hyperspace coordinates. Then make hyperspace jump." Yoda busied himself to flying out of the atmosphere.

"Isn't there a chance we'll die?" Asked Anakin, wide eyed.

"Yes," Yoda pushed random numbers and allowed the computer to spit out coordinates.

"You're still going for it?" Anakin stared at the numbers.

"Yes." Yoda pushed the button for hyperspace jump.

"Mister Yoda, you're crazy." Anakin said flatly.

Yoda nodded in agreement. "Eccentric I am, kept me young it did."

Anakin blinked at Yoda. "How old are you?"

"Almost 900 I am, much older than you youngling." Answered Yoda, slipping out of his chair.

Anakin gaped at Yoda. He knew that Yoda seemed old but not that old.

"Come, hungry are you?" Yoda retrieved his stick and went off to the gallery.

Anakin nodded and scrambled out of his chair. He followed Yoda to the gallery.


	8. Chapter 8

Palpatine sat in his office, plotting. His apprentice was killed. His apprentice's apprentice was captured. The apprentice he was slowly creating wasn't in his grasp anymore.

Apparently the catalysts didn't occur and said Jedi decided to go off, take a vacation, and mediate.

Three birds with one stone, damn the Jedi.

Palpatine resisted using his power. It would be like a beacon and would attract all the Jedi to him.

He would wait. He was patient.

He contacted the Jedi Council; perhaps he could contact Vader and give him some orders. Once the boy is gone from Jedicustody, Palptine himself would train him.

Palpatine savagely cursed Maul, he should have trained the boy and not give him to Maul who was incompetent.

Palpatine turned his holo-communicator on. It was time to contact the Jedi.

"Master Jedi, I wish to see the prisoner." The Jedi Council Members were a bit apprehensive for some reason.

"He is not available." Mace Windu spoke for the group.

Palpatine raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" The boy better not be in prison, thought the Sith Lord angrily.

"Yoda is with him and does not wish to be disturbed." It wasn't a lie; Palaptine restrained from snarling. The old troll was meddling again, in affairs that shouldn't be meddled in.

"I see." He did see and he did not like it. All his work would go down the drain if Yoda managed to rehabilitate the boy.

"Where is master Yoda?" He inquired iinnocently, his mind careful to not betray his thoughts.

The Jedi looked at each other. They were embarrassed about something. Palaptine refrained from laughing.

"Supreme Chancellor, he is gone." Answered Adi, the most politically savvy of the group.

"Gone?" There was genuine surprise in his voice.

"Yes." Adi answered again. The council looked worried.

"Do you know where he is?" The council again looked at each other.

"No." This time it was Mace, and he had a strained voice as he admitted that they did not know where Yoda was. Palpatine arched one eyebrow in disbelief.

"I see." This was interesting. Palaptine cleared his throat. "Very well, perhaps later."

"Anything else?" The Jedi seem just as keen as he was to end this conversation.

"No." Palpatine nodded his head at the council. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well." Intoned Mace, eager to end the conversation

Palpatine closed his eyes. The old troll was interfering with Vader. That had to be ratified. Perhaps Yoda should have an accident.

He closed his eyes in thought.

_Who should he send?_

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yoda sat in the pilot's seat watching the stars zip bye in hyperspace. It has been a long time since he just cut loose and went wild. Perhaps, he mused, being on the council was dulling his sense of fun.

When he was younger he would do all sorts of stunts. However as he got older and became a council member he didn't have as much time to set up any pranks.

He was content in teaching the children. They were fun to be with and they kept him limber and wary.

His ancient mind relieved the past hour. After he punched in a random coordinates he and Anakin went off to eat something. Luckily the shuttle was stocked full of food. It was no surprise to Yoda to see that Anakin did not know what most the foods were.

Yoda enjoyed explaining the different foods and encouraged Anakin to eat the sugary ones. While under normal circumstances he wouldn't allow a youngling to rot their teeth out Yoda thought the child needed some candy.

It warmed his heart when he saw the small child's face light up in joy. After the enlightening lunch Anakin fell asleep. The day was long and tiring for the young boy.

Yoda levitated his sleeping form onto the bunk and placed blankets covering him.

The ship exited hyperspace. A planet with two moons greeted them.

Yoda contacted the planet and announced their arrival. They were given confirmation and coordinates to land.

"Mister Yoda?" Yoda turned and looked at Anakin. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and his hair was matted.

"Arrived we have." Yoda piloted the ship down into one of the hangers. The others were battle worn or destroyed.

"What happened?" Anakin stared out into the destroyed landscape.

"A civil war this planet was under, sent a team of Jedi to resolve the conflict. Resolved it is, rebuilding they are."

"Everything is either blasted to oblivion or useless." Yoda noted that Anakin seemed to sink into himself.

Yoda lightly scanned Anakin, he was very concerned. Anakin was starting to resemble the child he was when he was brought into the temple.

Yoda disembarked and hoped out of the ship with a slowly trailing shadow. The two walked aimlessly, one following the other.

"They're all goin'a die anyways." These sudden words stopped Yoda in his tracks.

Despair crept into Anakin's voice, the darkness in his eyes growing bigger. His accent was influencing his voice, slurring his words.

"Nobody'll remember them, they'll just be dust." Anakin faced Yoda, his big eyes dark.

"Constant death is. But with death brings life. Without death, life stagnant it becomes stale, useless. Full circle it is, all originating in the Force." Murmured Yoda softly, keeping his words from resembling a lecture.

The words did not comfort Anakin at all.

"I su'pose." Anakin seemed less depressed, but his eyes were dark and stormy.

They continued walking. Anakin was hesitant and was constantly glancing at Yoda out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to say something, but didn't.

Yoda decided to ask the Force for guidance; as a consequence Yoda didn't bother looking where his feet were going he trusted in the Force.

He shouldn't have, for the Force was proving to be quite mischievous.

It proved to be quite disastrous.

Yoda did one of the most embarrassing things in his life. He slipped.

One of his toes got stubbed on the hard and cold metal. He did have anything that resembled protective footwear; it proved to be his doom. He pitched forward and into an inconveniently placed hole.

His fall was stopped by a pair of invisible hands that grabbed him. He was hovering in midair, in a dark cavern with only a beam of light coming from the hole.

"Youngling?" He asked loudly.

"I kil'd her with the Force." Yoda froze. At last Anakin was willing to talk, if only it was under better circumstances.

Yoda also noticed that he was starting to fall again. Apparently Anakin grabbing him through the force was a reflex of sorts and now Anakin was going to relinquish his control.

Yoda was screwed, very much so.


	9. Chapter 9

Palpatine smiled maliciously. After going through several bounty hunter guilds and various hidden assassin he was almost willing to give up. Several guilds denied his request due to insufficient amount of money, they heard of Yoda's reputation, or that simply they were on vacation.

Finally, he found someone willing to take a hit on a Jedi. A strong force-sensitive was willing to take the contract. To his knowledge, this one just lost her master, and was not taught properly. He knew that given time she would become a great hunter of Jedi.

He also knew this one could be a replacement for his attempt on turning Master Dooku. This one had anger in her, strong anger. She also had war enhanced reflexes and no love for the Jedi. Given time, and nurturing she could become a Sith Lady.

However, Sith Lords do not nurture so she was out of luck.

"Go, kill the green troll but get the boy back alive." He ordered coldly to his holo-communicator.

The small figure bowed and turned the communicator off. Palaptine knew that she was young and still untrained. However, he knew her desires and knew how to manipulate them. That was one thing his master taught him, force wasn't needed when you could bend others on whim with your will.

He told her it was her task before she could become his apprentice. This would make her break all ties to the light and the Jedi Order.

A part of him knew that she would be hard pressed to kill Yoda. Even he would not wish to engage the wizened green troll, not until he gathered his powers.

He also knew the trolls weakness. Yoda was too soft, too easily swayed by children. The assassin resembles a lost child so much; Yoda would not want to fight. That would be his doom.

While she may not be able to kill Yoda, she would be able to steal the boy. Yoda would not risk engaging her if she had a hostage.

Yoda may be the better swordsman and force user but he still has a tender hart. He would try to 'save' her than kill her. However, she would not be swayed, clouded by anger she would think all Jedi were liars, cowards and betrayers.

How fortunate it was that her master died, and quite suddenly too.

Palpatine steeped his fingers. He mused thoughtfully that Yoda's affinity for children attracted him to the Vader. As he speaks, Yoda is probably trying to bring the boy into the light. At that thought, Palpatine growled slightly, all his plans were currently hinged on a boy who would not use his power.

The boy had fear and anger but did not use them. He had a temper, a big one too if one were to judge his deceased mother.

But alas, that incident seemed to have shut Vader up for good. Such a shame, there were so many ways to bring out anger.

So many wicked and painful ways.

Palpatine smiled maliciously, it was time to oil some of his 'toys'. It had been sometime he used them, ever since he turned Maul.

He stood and whistled cheerfully, he was going to have some fun.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yoda knew he was in a bad position. He had to do something before Anakin relinquishes his grip on the Force.

He had to keep Anakin talking, and make sure the child's mind was focused.

"Do you think mom hates me?" The sudden question hung in the air.

Yoda thought back on his long life. He thought back his childhood. He remembered killing a former friend who turned to the dark side. He remembered the guilt that ate into him like acid. He remembered his friend's ghost coming back and easing his mind. It was the memory of his friend smiling at him, and telling him that everything was all right.

It was then that he regained his voice.

"No, younglings think not I do." Yoda said gently, his voice betraying his emotions. It had been a long time since he revisited those particular memories.

"Really?" There was a tiny bit of hope in Anakin's voice.

"Have story to tell you, relate to the matter it does." Yoda felt the string that held him aloft snapping. He used his own power and held the strings together with an iron will.

"I would like that sir." Yoda waited for Anakin to help him out, nothing happened.

"Anakin?" The boy's head popped into view, his half tattoeed face nearly giving Yoda a heart attack due to the sudden appearance.

"Yes sir?" He seemed eager, a bit happier too.

"Help me out you should." Ordered Yoda, a bit of sweat dripping down his face.

"Oh, of course." A pregnant pause. "I don't know how sir."

Yoda blinked, he blinked his big eyes in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Yoda felt the Force laughing at him. Just when he was about to resign himself to death he heard peals of laughter.

It was Anakin and he was laughing. It was an honest to goodness laugh that only children can make, one of innocence, something that had been missing every since he came to the temple.

"Don't worry mister Yoda, I'll get you out." Yoda felt Anakin focus and very gently start pulling him out. Yoda was a bit alarmed that Anakin was using the darkside of the force.

Yoda could feel Anakin slowly using the darkside. That was something he had to remedy. After he gets out of the hole, he was going to teach Anakin how to use the lightside, for Jedi get twitchy around the darkside.

Yoda mused thoughtfully as he was pulled up, that the darkside was all Anakin knew. He could not punish the child for using only skills he knew. Yoda also wondered why Anakin did not use his force powers earlier, that was another mystery.

Perhaps he should advocate Anakin's acceptance into the Order. His fellow council members would be hard to get around without a strong cause. There were ways to get around the council, he just had to find someone to be Anakin's master.

He felt a pang in his heart. He would miss Anakin, truly. Anakin was a breath of fresh air and someone who needed guidance. Many people who needed help, Jedi and non-Jedi alike.

Yoda felt a migraine build; this was too much for the wizened Jedi. He thought mournfully that he should have followed his former padawan and took a sabbatical.

As he was thinking, Yoda felt something hit his bottom with suddenly such force that he was propelled out of the hole into the sky and down back to the ground. He landed gracefully and looked at Anakin.

He force summoned his stick out of the hole and looked faintly miffed. Anakin was still giggling and laughing at him, hand clamped on his mouth trying to stifle his laughter.

"Youngling, funny you think your actions are?" Anakin nodded, clearly not listening to his instincts that were telling him to run like hell and never look back.

Yoda leaned on his stick and glowered at the boy. To his credit, Anakin shut his mouth.

Yoda held Anakin under his glare. Anakin smiled sheepishly.

"Great prank that was," Yoda stopped glaring and smiled at Anakin. "Need to think of one I do, return the curtsy I must."

Anakin gulped; instinctively he knew that payback would be evil. It was worth it though. 


	10. Chapter 10

Picture this, one lonely little girl. Then add some powers and the death of her mentor.

Now you have a recipe for disaster.

She was child in a war zone. Her parents killed and she alone. She would have surely perished if it was not for a lone Jedi knight to her rescue, he helped her, and he was there for her. He was her pillar and light.

That Jedi's name is Ky Narec. He taught her how to use the Force.

She had power, and skill. She had seen death and war.

In the end, this chance meeting proved beneficial for both of them. Together they tried to return war torn Rattataki into a peaceful land. They handed defeat after defeat to the warring warlords, making them quite mad.

It is unknown if they would have succeeded for Ky Narec was killed.

It was unfortunate that he did not finish her training.

Full of grief and anger she watched her mentor die by the same hand that killed her parents.

She wanted revenge but could not do so. She lacked funds, lacked support.

This was why she took the job. Her mind was so warped that it took little skill to convince her that the Jedi were the reason that her master was dead.

That it was the Jedi that abandoned her master.

Had she been thinking clearly, without thoughts of revenge and hate, she would have seen through the deception.

But, alas, she was could not. So clouded her thoughts were, that easily manipulated she was.

That was why she was peering down on the two. She knew her task, get the boy, kill the Jedi if you could.

This ball of emotion and power was eerily similar to her target.

Her name is Asajj Ventress, not yet a Jedi, barely a dark Jedi.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yoda hobbled, careful to dodge all holes. He did not wish to repeat the experience.

Anakin was still giggling. Yoda knew that when he got back to the temple he would have to work up some pranks.

It was a warning in the Force that made him stop, the clatter of stone and the smells in the air. He smelled salt, copper, and ozone.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Anakin was wary as well.

_Go, youngling, hide._

Anakin snuck away and hid. It would be best for him to be out of sight.

Had Yoda not been preoccupied he would have noticed that bond that was built between him and Anakin during the trip.

Blaster bolts came towards Yoda. Yoda easily deflected the bolts with his small lightsaber. His grimer stick lied on the ground, forgotten, collecting all sorts of junk and disease.

Yoda will not be chewing that stick again until it cleaned, bleached, and checked for diseases.

The price for having attachments was steep, leaving it on some disease-infested floor was just asking for trouble.

Yoda's sharp eyes caught sight of a droid and he quickly sliced the droid in half. The blaster bolts stopped. It was a way to lure him in this dilapidated building. Yoda felt his bond and was relieved that Anakin was still safe, and a bit scared. He sent a soft pulse of assurance in his bond. To Anakin, it would feel like a warm blanket.

Yoda could sense a ball of dark emotion standing the corner. His eyes narrowed, this one was Jedi trained but not completely. He could tell she had potential to be a great Jedi, given the chance.

She was not dark but in shades of grey. She was much like Anakin, she had yet to fully fall. Yoda had no intention to let her fall.

Two lightsabers lit up, one green and one blue. The two lights illuminated his attacker's face. It was a young woman, with apparently no hair. Her eyes were swollen and red. She apparently had been crying. That was the source of salt Yoda smelled. She was also the source of ozone, for she had two lightsabers but Yoda did not remember her from any of his classes. He knows everyone.

Her clothes were in worse shape than the owner, there was dried blood all over her clothes. All the pieces clicked, this was what the Force was warning.

Her pale face contrasted the shadows. She glared at him and leaped forward, eager to end Yoda's life.

She should have read up on Yoda, and learned all about him and the fact Yoda is one of the best swordsmen in the Order.

Yoda caught the twin blades and forced them down, the Force enhancing his strength, agility, and precognition.

"Wish to hurt you I do not." He stated to her.

"I want to kill you." She growled and used brute force to drag her lightsaber out.

She started using Niman. Her twin blades flashed and slashed. However, it was no use. Yoda jumped, hoped, and twirled. He evaded all the attacks and led her in a circle.

He successful liberated one lightsaber from her, slightly burning her wrist in the process.

With a howl, her lightsaber deactivated and rolled to the wall. Despite the loss of one lightsaber, she continued attacking.

Yoda quickly cut the top part of the emitter off, leaving her with a broken lightsaber.

He deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back onto his belt.

"Defeated you are, resist you should not." Yoda felt déjà vu. He done this before, hopefully, this encounter would end more positive than the last.

"Master you have?" This child's master could have been killed on the outer rims. It disturbed Yoda that the numbers of Jedi were far less than they were in his youth.

"Ky Narec." She hissed the words at him.

"Dead he is? " Yoda was aware of that he was MIA. "How-"

"You Jedi are the reason he's dead!" She shouted in anger, her heart and mind clouded by bile.

With that she, force called the lightsaber, igniting it in midair. The green blade went to its master, traveling through the path of least resistance. The green blade pierced through Yoda's chest, Yoda's eyes widened in shock, and then he fell onto the floor.

Asajj blinked. She did it. She revenged her master. Yet, she does not feel good. She felt empty, to her, the victory was hollow. This was not what she expected.

She thought she would feel completion and yet all she felt was a black hole sucking away in her insides.

A part of her, knew that her master would be so ashamed. A tear slipped down her face.

She felt remorse; she felt grief for the green troll on the floor.

Her heart was not ice, not stone but warm and beating.  
She could not seal away her empathy, her sympathies.

It was the thing that her master liked about her; despite all the fighting, she was able to retain her happiness.

Was she truly happy?

No.

It did not matter; she would fulfill her task, and seek revenge on the warlords.

Perhaps then, she would fill the empty abyss that claimed her heart.

Kkkkkkkkkkkk

Cliffs and more cliffs.

Please chew on it and tell me what you think.

What do you think of my portrayal of Asajj?


	11. Chapter 11

Asajj closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She was using the lessons her master taught her to cope with her situation. After a few minutes of calming herself down, she turned to face the body.

Her mind was still gripped in a whirlwind of emotion. She walked over to the lightsaber and picked it up. While her lightsaber was ruined, she would keep her masters. She crept toward the Jedi, somehow still afraid.

She stood over Yoda and knelt down. This scene reminded her of when her master died. Such memories brought sadness in her mind and heart.

In her mind's eye, she saw her dying master trying to tell her something. She could not hear his words over the loud explosions on the battlefield. He died in her arms, his spirit taken by the Force. She became overcame with grief and anger.

Now it did not seem so different. This Jedi did not seem to be an enemy or a person responsible for her master's death, just a person who met an unfortunate end. In a way, this Yoda seemed familiar to her.

In her deep thinking and soul searching, she was not aware of her surrounding.

"Be Jedi he wished for you to be." Asajj jumped in surprise and stared at the suddenly alive Yoda.

Asajj practically hyperventilated in surprise and shock. The green troll was actually alive, and kicking.

"How…" Asajj stuttered, her voice trailing off. She clung to her master's lightsaber for comfort.

"Will of the Force it was." Yoda stood and bushed off his clothes. He had used the Force to hide his heartbeat and to seem dead to observers. It was a great way to hide.

Asajj gaped like a fish, her eyes wide. She gestured at the lightsaber but did not speak.

"Set on low power it was, forget you did to reset it?" Yoda said in jest.

Yoda rubbed his chest, while it was set on low power it still smarted.

Asajj slid to her knees. She could not beat this Jedi. He was too strong and he reminded her too much of her master. Maybe she was wrong, and it was not the Jedi's fault.

"Master Yoda I am, you are?" Asajj eyes widened. Her master told her of the great Yoda, Grandmaster of the Order. Asajj gulped, she was no match for Yoda and foolish to even try.

"I am Asajj Ventress," she whispered, all trace of anger gone. She felt fear and slight embarrassment. Her master adored Yoda and in his stories, she too felt the same admiration for the grandmaster.

She realized why she faintly recognized Yoda, from the tales her master told of his childhood.

"What will happen to me now?" She asked her voice small and tiny. She felt humbled by this Jedi's mere presence and surprising warm.

"Come with us you can. Friends your master had, wished to meet you I believe. Saddened they were about his apparent death, even more so now that proof we have of his death." Yoda walked toward Asajj stopping right in front of her.

"Really?" There was this pained hopeful tone in her voice that reminded Yoda of his current charge Anakin.

"Family the Jedi is, brother and sister we all are." Yoda said calmly, while sending a message to his pada-Anakin, assuring him that all was well.

"Could I still be a Jedi?" Asajj asked, her eyes fixated on the floor. She prepared herself for a rebuke after all; she did try to kill him.

"Jedi you are." Yoda proclaimed. "Just lost you are." Yoda patted Asajj on the shoulder and walked toward the door.

"Choice of yours it is. Come with me you could." He gestured to the door. "Leave you could, report this I will not."

Asajj bit her lip and thought deeply. This would be an opportunity to meet her master's friends. She could even get more people to help her stop her people from fighting all the time.

_However, would she fit in? _

From her master's stories, she learned that all Jedi came as children. She was not a child but a teenager.

_Would the Jedi accept her?_

"I will do it." Yoda smiled serenely as his face wrinkled in happiness. He hobbled out, pausing to pick up his grimer stick. Asajj followed in a subdued pace, a bit wary. She was aware that Yoda trusted her enough to allow her to keep the lightsaber. She also knew that it was at low power but she knew how to make deadly again.

She was touched in how trustfully he was. Her planet did not have such trust. Only in her former master, that she found such trust. As a child, she was unaware of this trust and when she discovered it, she was amazed.

Asajj promised herself that never would she betray the trust of Yoda, for he have given a chance despite all that she tried to do.

Kkkkkkkkkkkk

Anakin sat huddled beneath the rubble. He was concerned for Yoda. That was something new for him. Every since his mother died he kept to himself. He endured the torture and made himself weak, emotionless. At a point, he even accepted his death.

However, in the presence of this small green troll he was happy. Being with Yoda made him feel alive, made him feel human. At first, he thought Yoda would be repulsed at his killing of his mother but instead Yoda understood. In a way, Anakin relied on Yoda and wished that he could stay with Yoda forever.

The bond was also something very new to him. This bond was developed between him and Yoda. He felt very close to Yoda due to this bond. His former master tried to make a bond by ripping into his head. That was a bad experience. This bond however was full of love and devotion. Anakin could feel faintly Yoda's emotions and he knew that Yoda could feel his.

_Come out youngling; wish you to meet someone I do._

Anakin crawled out of the rubble. His big eyes saw a tall figure standing next to Yoda. His eyes went from the figures boots up to the top of her head. It was definitely a female, but with no hair.

He never met a girl without hair. She looked like a boy. He even said so.

"Are you a guy or girl?" He asked a puzzled look on his face. Her eye twitched and she looked very angry.

"I am a girl." She hissed out, barely containing her rage. Yoda placed a hand on her knee and she took a deep breath.

"Oh," Anakin blinked. "So, are you really old then?"

She resisted the urge to strangle the little boy. Never had she been so insulted. Yoda however was amused.

Anakin's observant eyes noticed that she too was attached to Yoda. He felt a well of dark emotion rise up. He felt jealousy at first but then after he fully looked at the girl he realized she was like him. They were both very lost and have found by the same person. He did not like the idea of not being unique. At that moment, he viewed her as an adversary.

Anakin glared a challenge at Asajj. Asajj glared back.

"Come, back to ship we go." Yoda hobbled toward the hanger. He chose to ignore the animosity. He knew that motivation was a great way to improve, as long as they did not kill each other. "Back to temple we go, coming?"

Anakin stuck his tongue out at the funny looking girl and raced to catch up with the diminutive Jedi. Asajj had longer legs and caught up faster. She gave Anakin an all-knowing smirk and followed Yoda at a leisurely pace. Anakin huffed and ran as fast as his short little legs can go.

Yoda continued hobbling along at a fast pace, you would never think an old troll could move so fast.

Anakin knew he needed to exercise when he could not run as fast as Asajj. Asajj smirked at him. Yoda watched, vaguely amused at this childish competition.

"I win." Whispered Asajj, triumph in her voice.

"Till next time." He shot back. Flames of resolution burned in his eyes, he will beat her in everything.

A rivalry was born, bridged on the fact that Asajj had longer legs.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yoda laughed to himself as he looked at his two charges. The two were huddled on either side of the room. A few hours earlier, they were glaring daggers at each other but both fell asleep.

He noticed that they were fighting for his attention. While it was good for children to develop healthy rivalries this was getting ridiculous. Asajj needed a master to finish her training, someone who was a good sword fighter and who already had experience with a padawan. The Dark Woman was out, she was busy with a padawan.

Yoda waddled to the comm system and decided to contact an old friend.

"Dooku? Pick up you will, make out Jocasta Nu you may but pick up you shall."

The perspired face of Dooku appeared; he looked a bit red.

"Master? I …was not snogging anyone." Dooku looked affronted and huffed a bit.

"Oh? Hear giggle I did, know you long enough that giggle you do not." Yoda smirked at his former padawn.

Dooku flushed and did not speak. He knew when he was beaten.

"Returning to the Temple I am. Bringing a visitor I am, meet me at the Temple you will?" Yoda asked Dooku. Dooku raised an eyebrow. He knew Yoda long enough that whenever he does something, chaos follows with a lesson fast behind.

"Very well, anything else?" Yoda shuffled a bit, and pouted. Dooku's eyebrow rose a bit more.

"Keep secret you will of my arrival from council." Yoda ordered. "Left I did, without telling anyone. Believe I do that when I return gripe they will."

Dooku smiled a bit too happily. "Sure." Yoda frowned suspicious of his former padawan and turned the comm off.

Yoda went to the pilot's room and closed his eyes. He needed to mediate. He would consult the Force for wisdom in choosing Anakin as his padawan. He was mediating on the fact that he was sure his former padawan was up to no good.

Meanwhile in the temple, eleven Jedi Masters got a rude awakening. This awakening was followed by indignant mutters. After they received the news, they got a bit miffed. They then thought of a great way to freak Yoda out. After all Yoda scared them first, and constantly played pranks on everyone. It was justice to give him a taste of his own medicine. 


	12. Chapter 12

_It was a hot day on Tattooine. A young mother and her son were in their hovel haven just finished dinner._

"Mom?" Shmi looked at her son's earnest face. "What are Jedi?"

Shmi stopped wiping the dishes and remained silent. Anakin thought his mother was sick and hurried up to her, and tugged on her skirt. "Mom?"

Shmi shook her head lightly. "I am fine Ani." She placed the dishes on the table. She then picked up Anakin and plopped him down on the counter. Anakin wiggled his feet and smiled widely.

"Where did you hear those words?" Anakin cocked his head in thought.

"The pilots, they talk all about the Jedi." He pouted at his mother. "Who are they?"

"The Jedi," she paused, an indescribable expression crossed her face. She smiled afterwards as if her lapse of emotion was nothing. "They are--"

Anakin woke up. The blanket slid down onto the floor. Years ago, he would have complained about the cold, his planet of birth was normally very hot. He was used to the cold now, after sleeping on a cold rock floor for some time, he adapted. His small eyes narrowed at the thought of his dream. To him it was more of a memory of a time he cherished. It was a memory of good stuck between a memory of shadow and pain. Most of his memories were jumbled; it was his mind's attempt to hide the most horrifying memory he had. His early childhood was fuzzy and his earliest memories were clear. The memories that he did not want to see were hidden away. When he had the courage he would revisit them. For now he was suppressing them, his memories only surfacing in his dreams in the form of nightmares.

He was a child when he learned about Jedi. The pilots talked a lot about them. Pirates talked too, but the words they used were derogatory. He learned many curse words listening to pirates.

He never remembered what his mother wanted to tell him. Someone else would tell him what the Jedi were, and none of the information was flattering.

At the tender age of six, he was aware of his surroundings. Other children his age were still learning how to talk and do math. He can dissemble a few electronic devices; his only problem was putting them back together and getting to work.

Anakin idly looked at his hands. They were roughed and calloused from hard work. Even when he was a child, he still had to work. Tattooine did not anti-child labor laws. Besides, he was a slave and he did not have rights. From what he could remember, he had to clean machinery. He would go home smelling like oil and sweat. When he was taken by Maul, he was forced to endure torture to 'make him tougher". All it did was give him scars and bruises.

He resisted at first, tried to fight. But Maul was bigger, taller, more powerful. When he realized that he had to be more powerful in order to escape. So he tried, he did become powerful. He was excelling beyond expectations. A few months later, he was given a name, Vader. Maul told him that his old name was to be discarded. His rise in power was a short run though. The path he needed to take to become more powerful did not agree with his conscious. He could not do the tasks given to him. He could complete the jobs given to him by Maul's master. He never saw Maul's master face to face but just communicating to him on the holo was terrifying enough. Such terror kept him from using his abilities; he did not want to become this Sith Lord. It did not feel right; he just wanted to be left alone.

Maul was disappointed and enraged. Anakin had potential and for a brief time showed how powerful he could have been. However, a few months later, his amazing and sudden rise in power abruptly stopped. In fact, it went down back to his untrained state when  
Maul first received him.

Anakin still remembers the amount of wounds he received when Maul learned and realized that Anakin had stopped trying. He could still feel the pain of having his bones broken and his head cracked against the hard rock wall. He spent a few days in bacta to heal his wounds to a point that he could walk without assistance. His body still had to recover to the abuse. Even though he was still injured, Maul continued to forcefully train him.

In attempts to make Anakin more powerful, Maul tried to force a bond. He ripped into the child's mind in an attempt to create a bond. In a fit of anger and pain, Anakin force shoved Maul into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Maul was angry but pleased as well. He had a way of encouraging Anakin to refine his abilities. After a while of this treatment, Anakin started to abandon using the Force. The Force was the reason Maul was after him, the Force was the reason he killed his mom. Therefore, he just stopped using the Force.

While he abandoned the Force, it did not abandon him. It was always around; Anakin just ignored it. Instead, Anakin used curiosity to fill his time up. He fiddled with machinery instead of train.

When he was captured and sent to the Temple, it astonished him how different everything was. Maul used to tell him of the evil Jedi. The tales included how the Jedi would make a person like a robot, no emotion. Anakin never really believed the tales because his childish mind could not understand how people could become robots.

The Jedi in the Temple were bright, bright enough to hurt his senses. He was unaccustomed to his much light. He felt like he was burning. After away he was able to endure the burning sensation.

The only Jedi he was in contact with was Yoda. Yoda was a person that understood him. Yoda listened and gave no judgments. He did not try to pressure him or force him to do anything. It is in Yoda that Anakin started opening up. He did not trust the Force enough to use it, but did listen to it with an open mind. But as he allowed himself to feel again, the dreams were returning.

He did not want them to return. They reminded him of a time when his world came crashing down on him.

Anakin sat on his cot, the blanket discarded on the floor. Yoda must have placed the blanket on him. Anakin reckoned that he fell asleep while he was glaring at Asajj. At the thought of the scary girl, he looked across the room.

She was curled up and fast asleep. She was silent except for the sounds she made every few minutes. She was making a sound that did not travel in the air, a sound that seemed to mimic that of a kicked puppy.

Anakin climbed out of the cot and walked silently towards Asajj. As he got closer, he noticed that she was whimpering. It was then that he felt her pain. It was overwhelming. It slammed into his shield and leaked through the cracks. She must have been shielding herself and only close contact would allow other people to feel what she felt.

She was crying. Anakin felt a pang of sadness run through him. Despite the budding rivalry, he felt a bit of concern for his opponent.

He got close enough to touch her arm. Her arm was sweaty to the touch. His touch woke her up. She sat up in a flash startling Anakin.

"What are doing?" She hissed through tears. She rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"You were crying and shaking." Anakin said a bit frightened, he was tempted to run but stood his ground.

Asajj did not answer. She just stared at Anakin, trying to decipher him.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Asked Anakin to Asajj, determined to find the underlying cause of this situation.

"You wouldn't understand." Came the defiant reply.

"Try me!" He shouted back anger flashing in his eyes.

"Fine!" Shouted Asajj with equal amounts of anger. "I dreamt of my dead master dying."

"Oh." He was speechless. Asajj must have really cherished her master in order to be so shaken about his death.

"I don't understand." He did not understand. During his time as a Sith apprentice Maul expressed desires to kill his master.

"My master was like a father to me." Whispered Asajj, tears threatening to spill over, the pains of abandonment seeped into her skin, poisoning her.

The words father struck deep cords inside Anakin. He never had a father and he never viewed Maul as a father. He only had a mother and even that he did not have anymore. It was then that he understands why she was feeling so sad.

Asajj was feeling the same feelings he did when he lost his mother.

Without even noticing, he pulled his blanket towards him. The two huddled together, comforted by their shared miseries. They were still rivals but they have found common ground. It was quite morbid in its own way.

Yoda watched from the doorway. He smiled; things were working perfectly. There may still be a rivalry but the two understood each other better. In his long years of teaching padawans he knew that two children would confide with each other than in their masters.

He went to the cockpit and changed the speed of arrival. The two younglings would need sleep, as did he.

Hours later, they were descending. The shuttle was to land in the Temple hanger. The two younglings woke up and immediately separated. They then resorted to glaring at each other.

After his long mediation, he knew what he had to do. He wanted to do this. Already he feels this way; already his heart and mind accepted it. Now, all it needs is if Anakin accepts it. Only a true bond is both ways, not one sided like the Sith.

Yoda looked through the cockpit and for the life of him could not shake off this growing sense of doom. It appears that he was right and his former padawan was up to no good.

Yoda could see the entire council waiting for them. Dooku was there as well; his face was adorned with a smug grin.

Yep, his former padawan was definitely up to no good.

Kkkkkkkkk

Hm…wonder what Dooku is planning….


	13. Chapter 13

I felt sorry to my readers for not updating. I am kind of on a road block and still need to think a few things out more clearly.

Here's the next part.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Perhaps it was a dark side feeling to be so happy to see Yoda's elongated ears droop. Or that welling of vindictive satisfaction for fooling the Grandmaster. Too many times the Jedi had fallen for Yoda's pranks. Revenge was rare, not many could trick the crafty old master. Therefore, the warm feeling that seeped into their hearts and mind was foreign to this group of Jedi. Whatever the feeling was, it was a good feeling.

Sure, many of them have experienced this feeling before, tricking fellow Jedi. But none have thought to see in their lifetimes, Yoda getting fooled. There were more chances of seeing Mace doing the Worm than Yoda being fooled. That was how severe and steep the odds were, seriously, Mace doing the Worm?

Hah, like that will ever happen.

"Ah, Master Yoda you have returned." Intoned Windu, a bit of glee in his dark eyes, he had to resist rubbing his hands and cackling. He had been the butt of many jokes and dreaded the initiation to Grand Master status. Yoda had a long time to think of new tricks to inflict on people. He was going to enjoy himself before Yoda scares him witless.

Yoda looked at his fellow councilors. He looked at Dooku. Dooku was the only one in the group with a smug grin. Obliviously, Dooku was the mastermind of this confrontation. Yoda would not put it past Windu to do the same.

They were Jedi, not robots. They are not above having fun. In public, they were reserved Jedi filled with wisdom, in private they are friends and kids in their hearts.

Anakin and Asajj were a few feet away. Asajj was unused to being near so many force sensitive beings and Anakin was not use to being near a big group of people.

"You brought back yet another stray, Master Yoda." Muttered Dooku loudly, bringing attention to someone who did not want attention. He saw the 'stray' stiffen.

Yoda felt Asajj's pain and scolded Dooku for being so callous. "Stray we all were once, Master Dooku. Forget did you?"

Dooku frowned and did not respond. Perhaps he was a bit out of line.

"Let us not debate on that subject at this moment." Windu paused; a slight grin flickered past his face before melting back into his normal sternness. "I believe you have someone to introduce to us, Master Yoda?"

Yoda nodded again. He motioned for the girl to step forward. She was hesitant and Dooku could feel her fear. She quickly covered her fear and he inwardly applauded it. She had potential but needed more teaching. She lacked a padawan braid but she had power. He could feel it.

"Asajj Ventress her name is, former padawan of Ky Nerc." A visible response was seen among the Jedi.

"I've never seen her at the temple." Stated Depa in confusion, she frowned in thought.

"Perhaps he took one from one of the Outer Rim temples?"

"No, found later she was." Yoda gave them a short explanation of whom she was and left out the bit about her attacking him. That part will be discussed later as would the motivation for hiring someone to attack the grandmaster.

"Does this mean Ky Nerc is not dead?" Asked Dooku intrigued.

"Dead he is, confirmed it is now." All the Jedi bent their head in a moment of silence. They had hoped that Ky Nerc was just missing and not dead. Despite the Code, the Jedi still have their attachments. The will forever remember those who had fallen and never forget their sacrifice.

"He was a great master." Said Asajj softly, unsure whether she should speak. She felt out of place among these people that were her master's people.

"Yes, he was a great Jedi." Dooku remembered Ky Nerc, an old student that needed to fix his lightsaber techniques. "A bit clumsy though."

Asajj growled under her breath at the insult. No way was the old man going to dishonor her dead master. She stopped herself; she had to control herself. It would do her no good to attack the old man. She was not sure if she could beat the person, he was scary looking.

"Food and rest is needed, long her journey has been." Yoda looked at his fellow Jedi. "Need a guide she does, lost she may get."

"I'll escort her." Said Dooku graciously, walking towards Asajj. He showed her to the temple. He missed Yoda's triumphant look.

"The boy?" Asked Windu, his stare making Anakin stiffen in fear. "There is still much to be discovered."

"Speak of the matter in the council room we will." Yoda hobbled to the temple. Anakin followed in a sedated pace.

"Wow, he already got the kid wiped." Muttered one council member to another in a very soft tone, his eyes were laughing though.

"I know. He works fast." Muttered another in an even softer tone, he did not want to risk Yoda hearing them.

After all, one does not want Yoda fixating a paralizing stare and whacking them with the grimer stick.

Nope, they value their shins and kneecaps.

kkkkkkkkkkkkk

In another place one being was cursing.

That being was very mad.

Correction, he was beyond furious.

His plans had failed again, all thanks to the old green troll.

The boy was gone and most likely back at the temple.

The girl was still alive but she too was beyond his grasp.

Sidious growled and vented his temper on the unlucky droids.

He consoled himself with thoughts about burning Jedi.

He will get his revenge.

It may take him a decade but he will.

The boy could still be swayed. Power called to power like a siren call.

The girl also had much anger and older than the boy. It would be impossible for the Jedi to accept anyone that old into the Order. She too would be his.

Sidious closed his eyes and focused on the future.

The Jedi will fall, for they were stuck in the old ways and would not change.

That would be their downfall.

Time was on his side.

Sidious would build his empire and when the moment right, he would strike and destroy the blight that is the Jedi.

He settled himself into a mediation pose and calmed his mind. He made it a ritual to poison the Force with darkness so the Jedi will be blinded. It will take him some time but soon the Jedi will be blind. Already, their powers are decreasing and their sight blurred.

Soon, the future will be full of ash and fire.

Soon.

And he couldn't wait.


End file.
